hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Layten)
Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Subtropical Depression Two Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris The origins of Chris can be traced back to a strong tropical wave that emerged from the western coast of Africa on August 11. Moving to the west under the influence of a subtropical ridge to its north, the wave broke off from the Intertropical Convergence Zone, and was able to become Tropical Depression Four around 1200 UTC on August 15. Initially experiencing some shear due to a nearby upper level trough, the depression was slow to organise, and became a tropical storm 24 hours later after moving into a more ideal environment. Over the next 3 days, Chris steadily intensified, and became the seasons second hurricane on August 19 whilst located about 200 miles to the east of the Lesser Antilles islands. Continuing to approach the vicinity, Chris continued to intensify, becoming the seasons first major hurricane shortly before moving over Martinique late on August 21. Passing through the islands, Chris's intensification phase temporarily halted until the system emerged into the Caribbean several hours later, enabling the hurricane to undergo a period of rapid intensification that brought it to Category 5 status by 1200 UTC on August 23. Chris went on to attain a peak intensity of 180 mph and a minimum central pressure around 24 hours later, before a slow weakening trend ensued as Chris turned west-northwest and approached its second landfall in Jamaica, hitting as a high end Category 4 with 150 mph winds. In Jamaica, Chris dealt catastrophic damage, ripping poorly buildings off their foundations, causing extensive mudslides from extreme rainfalls in the mountains, and causing 134 deaths on the island. Moving away from Jamaica, Chris once again began to intensify, making landfall in the Cayman Islands and Cuba as a mid range Category 4 hurricane with 165 and 155 mph winds, respectively. The Cayman Islands faired well, with only minor surge and flooding damages being reported. In Cuba, the storm caused a catastrophic landslide that led to 37 deaths, along with extreme rainfalls that caused mudslides, claiming a further 12 lives in the process during August 25-26. After crossing western Cuba, Chris emerged into the Gulf as Mexico as a minimal Category 3 hurricane, undergoing an eyewall replacement cycle before once again reintensifying, and reaching Category 5 strength for a third time on August 28 whilst making it's final approach on Alabama, reaching a secondary peak of 175 mph with a minimum pressure of 904mb before weakening. Chris made its final landfall in Alabama at 0900 UTC on August 29 with 150 mph winds and a pressure of 915mb, therefore setting one of the lowest recorded tropical cyclone landfall pressures in US history. After landfall, Chris turned towards the northeast and gradually weakened and accelerated, before becoming extratropical around 1200 UTC the following day whilst located over Kentucky. Continuing to accelerate and weaken, the storm continued dropping extreme rainfall totals, before finally merging with an extratropical cyclone over the Great Lakes whilst located in the US/Canadian border region. Overall, Chris was blamed for 225 deaths, and $105.055 billion in damages, making it one of the costliest hurricanes in history. Hurricane Debby Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Storm Florence Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly Events Category:Destructive events